


6:59 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll protect you,'' Reverend Amos Howell informed Supergirl.





	6:59 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll protect you,'' Reverend Amos Howell informed Supergirl as he wrapped his arms around her and a creature approached them.

THE END


End file.
